kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rachel Odelia
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Rachel Odelia (レーチェル・オーデリーアー Rēcheru・Ōderiiā) is the deuteragonist of Kamen Rider Venator, transforming into the story's secondary Rider, Kamen Rider Arma (仮面ライダーアルマー Kamen Raidā Arumā). Jakarta's incumbent Custodes Daemonum Kamen Rider before Kezia Trianti's arrival, Rachel quickly develops a rivalry with her, with the two often getting into heated arguments and fights. However over time Rachel grew to respect Kezia the longer she worked alongside her, becoming good friends with Cynthia Gumulia and Rakasurya Alfiansyah in the process. Highly regarded as one of Custodes Daemonum's most talented agents, Rachel is actually half-Daemon in nature, with her father allegedly being a Royal Daemon. The search for her supposedly missing father was Rachel's motivation in joining Custodes Daemonum in the first place. During the Aeon conflict Rachel is possessed by the , enabling her to transform into [https://kamenrider.fandom.com/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Den-O_(Rider) Kamen Rider Den-O] (仮面ライダー電王 Kamen Raidā Den'ō, lit. "Power King") in its default Sword Form (ソード・フォーム Sōdo・Fōmu). Later during the final few episodes of the story, Rachel inherits the ability to transform into Kamen Rider Imperator (仮面ライダーインペレーター Kamen Raidā Imperētā), the legendary demonic Kamen Rider that rules over the Daemons. Character History Early Life Born in Jakarta, Rachel spent much of her childhood overseas, living in both Singapore and Cardiff, Wales. It was during her stay in Cardiff that Rachel's father went missing, with her mother namedropping the mysterious organization Custodes Daemonum that she was once a part of. Informed by her mother that the answers regarding her father's disappearance lies within Custodes Daemonum, Rachel moves back into Jakarta when she enters high school, befriending Gracia Theodora in the process. During her investigation, Rachel met Dracula, a Daemon who had been close friends with her parents, who told Rachel more information regarding her parents' involvement with the Spiritus Realm. In her second year of high school, Rachel forms a pact with Dracula, gaining a Daemon Driver and the Dracula Daemon Key in the process. Officially a Kamen Rider working for Custodes Daemonum, Rachel worked her way through the organization's Jakarta chapter, eventually gaining the Watchdog of Jakarta's trust and being appointed as the resident Rider of the Jakarta chapter by the time she graduated high school. Juggling her tenure as a Kamen Rider and her life as a university student, Rachel occasionally travels back to Cardiff to visit her family, and she also moonlights as an Instagram food blogger, gaining a significant following online. Cynthia Gumulia, Rakasurya Alfiansyah, Jonathan Alam, Leo Setiawan, Nayla Sekar, Nesha Wilona, and Monica Altavia are known to have followed Rachel's food blog on Instagram, with Zena Fadilla noting that having Rachel in her Arkatama Café is a huge honor for her. Rachel is also known to be an excellent cook, with her dishes having been known to swept a number of characters off their feet. The Mekarwangi Kidnappings and Meeting Kezia, Cynthia, and Raka 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Venator Category:Venator Riders Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Female Characters Category:Female Riders